So They Call Themselves The Titans
by Just Look in the Mirror
Summary: Shortly after 19 year old Nina Warndhose arrives to Jump City, she is faced with the Titans and offered team membership, but heroism just isn't really her thing. Before setting out to start her new life here, she is given a request by the Titan's team Captain, Robin, but instead meets and works for the man who threatens the city's stability every ticking second. Slade/OC.
1. S1E1: Pilot

_{Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans franchise. All rights to DC Comics and Warner Bros. (I do own my two OC's Nina and Bristol Warndhose.)}_

_Rated T for adult language, situations and violence._

_Introduction: _This series will be formatted into 'episodes' and Seasons. I'm introducing a couple new characters, but for the most part I will be using already existing characters. The Titans are a few years older (around 18-20) and this includes the Titans East, North, South and West, and other 'background' characters.

In 'Season 1,' 19 year old, Nina Warndhose and her older sister, Bristol, venture down to earth from Drulin, a planet nearby Tamaran. They both settle down in Jump City. As Nina adjusts to her new life away from home, she meets the Teen Titans, or as they now go by, the 'Titans.' Once they recognize her super abilities, (star bolts, minus the ability to fly) Robin agrees that she would make an alright addition to the team, however, she declines the offer, claiming that it just really isn't for her. Before she leaves, Robin asks her one favor, and she accepts.

Bristol Warndhose isn't introduced right off the bat, but close enough to it. She's 21 and has the same capabilities as her sister. Shortly after moving to Jump City, she finds out about an incident that took place in 2006 in Paris, (the freezing of the villains) and decides to take things into her own hands and potentially free some antagonists, luckily being able to do so without drawing the attention of the Titans. She then meets someone who takes interest in her, and she soon does the same.

**_Season 1 Character layout:_**

_Nina Warndhose_: aspiring yet low-key with long jet-black and wavy hair. (To be considered an 'Anti-hero') She agrees to work for a serious and dangerous man, but doesn't feel the need to fear him, like she probably should.

_Bristol Warndhose_: sophisticated, low-key like her sister, and blond. She's looking to live a semi-normal life, but can't once she gets romantically inclined with an unorthodox and bizarre yet charming villain.

_Regular Titans_: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Little to no changes with how they were in season five, except a little more adult orientated and mature.

_Slade Wilson (Deathstroke_): Sadistic, cruel, and all too headstrong. Still has major beef with the Titan's leader, Robin, and loves to break a person down psychologically. Plays a strong role in this season, and even gets a companion, or as he likes to think, another apprentice, to the disagreement of his 'employee to be'.

_Mad Mod _(real name-Neil Richards): Psychedelic, British and uppity as ever. In truth, an _older _man, but a younger man in disguise. Good thing too, once he meets a young and beautiful woman who comes to accept his unusual demeanor, yet is unknowing of his 'secret'.

_Red X_: Makes a few cameos in the middle of the first season. Very mysterious, and gets the hots for Nina after running into her in a Nightclub alley.

_Terra Markov_: Makes a cameo appearance towards the end of this first season. She unintentionally and unwillingly runs into Beast Boy as she has done before. She's now 18 and trying to leave her past behind her, and is living the college life, yet BB doesn't quite agree that that would be best, and fights to rebuild their lost friendship, and even her forgotten powers.

* * *

**~Season 1~**

_1. Pilot- After an argument gone awry with her mother, Nina Warndhose decides to depart her native planet, Drulin, and venture out the planet Earth, against her sister, Bristol's wishes. Upon arrival, Nina almost immediately runs into the Titans after inadvertently showing off her super capabilities in a mugging incident, and therefore gets to get acquainted in the Titan's Tower for a while._

* * *

_Xikera, Drulin:_

"Nina! You're being a disgrace to the family! Get down here!" her mother scolded, referring to the Governors meeting that she was to attend. Nina was born into wealth, but didn't enjoy it in the slightest. Being well-known amongst her people only made her anxious. She was never a very 'out there' person, and had no issue with her low-key nature.

"I'm not going, ma!" she replied, as she rested on her bed and lit a cigarette. It was a habit she really had to break.

"Dammit, Nina, you better not be smoking again!" her mom yelled as she headed up the stairs of their large and beautiful home.

"It helps me relax, ma, chill." Her mom marched in and snatched the smoke out of her hand and yanked her out of bed.

"We're not going to decline this one, toots!" her mom declared as she dragged her over to her closet and snagged a red knee-length dress.

"You can't force me to do this; I'm nineteen."

"To hell I can't! You've already skipped the last five meetings! You're doing it this time!"

"Just do it, Nin," her sister who was standing at the doorway advised.

"Why can't Bristol do it? She's the older one!" Nina protested.

"Because she's already attended every one for the past four years, while you've been incompetent and hesitant to do anything."

"I hate living like this, mom! I want to be normal! Hell, I'd take being poor over this shi-" she was interrupted by a slap to her face.

"You little bitch! You ought to value the way we live. Would you rather be out on the gravel, to be faced with the never ending moonlight?"

Nina smirked and replied, "Maybe," and went to get a large bag out of her closet. She then started emptying her drawers and filling the tote bag up.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

Nina lit another cigarette and replied, "Getting the hell out of here."

"No, no, you will not do this!" her mother protested and went for the bag.

"Stop it, I _am_ leaving! I'm sure I'll do much better elsewhere!"

"Ha! Like where?" her mother scoffed.

"Earth."

"Oh, please…"

"It's beautiful, mom. And there's plenty of water to go around." Nina snatched the luggage out of her mother's hand and fled out of her room.

"Nina! Don't leave!" her mother pleaded. Bristol was right on her track.

"Nina, think about what you're doing…" she stated, as Nina ignored her.

"Want to come with me?" Nina suggested, once they were outside. Bristol crossed her arms.

"How are you going to get there anyways? We're not like the Tamaranians, Nina. We can't fly."

"I know where a hovercraft is, Bris. I noticed it a few weeks ago while passing by Oxfer. It was behind a large tree and some brush."

"Nina…"

"I'm doing this, Bris. Trust me, I'll be fine." She took her sister's hand and held while giving her a departing smile.

She walked off to head to the mysterious jet that had crashed, keeping her finger crossed that it still functioned properly. Bristol remained behind and watched her little sister disappear into the forest, just as her mother came out. Bristol told her that she had no idea where she had headed off to.

* * *

It took Nina about forty minutes to get to her destination, and the hovercraft remained where she had seen it before. She kept her fingers crossed as she peered inside of it to make sure it was empty. It was, but the odd thing was that is was vacant. Why would someone leave behind something like this? But she supposed it was a good thing. At least now she could travel away from this planet and make her way to Earth. She threw her luggage in and got acquainted into the leather seat. The key had been left into the ignition, and everything turned on alright. The only damage to the jet was the dented up front.

She had never driven one of these before, but was sure that it couldn't be too difficult. Levitating the machine came to be almost too simple, and Nina had the vehicle in motion in seconds. Earth wasn't too far away, but it would take her at least an hour to reach it.

She came across a satellite dish and decided to travel down from there. Something had gone wrong with the jet, and was slowly beginning to break down. Nina, of course, panicked. Only minutes later she was falling, and would have to crash-land. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that the land wouldn't be her demise. She got lucky.

* * *

After she managed to climb out of the now very damaged jet, she collected her luggage and sought this new area out. It was nighttime, and the stars and moon were glistening. She walked about half a mile before reaching a billboard aside from the road that said, 'Jump City, North Carolina'.

She decided to explore this city, and hoped for a calm and more settling life here on Earth. It wasn't like she had any 'earth' money on her, especially American money, so finding a place to crash was going to be difficult.

It must have been around 11:00 at night, and Nina found herself wandering down a dark alley somewhere downtown. She turned the corner of some liquor store and was halted by a man in dark clothing. She was startled by him, but she knew how to stand her ground.

"Where do you think you's goin' little lady?" the man asked, seeming to be up to trouble.

"I'd advise you not to mess with me," Nina replied calmly. The man chuckled and stepped closer.

"What you got in that bag?"

"Nothing of yours," Nina made clear as she tried to get around him.

"I wouldn't say that…" he remarked, then went for her luggage. He was able to get ahold of it, then he began taking off. Nina bolted after him, unwilling to use her powers for something as petty as this. She was going to do all she could without them.

"Hey! Get back here, you ass!" she hollered after him. She sprinted after him, luckily not wearing heels. After five minutes of frantic chasing, she decided that enough was enough, and she shot a star bolt towards the ground next to him. A small red explosion erupted from the concrete and successfully tripped the mugger. Nina ran up to him and quickly snatched her belongings. She was on the verge of escaping, but the thief had grabbed her ankle and brought her down to the ground.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. If you want to play rough, then we'll play rough," he sneered, about to take advantage of her. She defensively shot a bolt at him throwing him off about ten feet. She stood up and aimed at him with her hand aglow.

"Like I said, you shouldn't mess with me," Nina remarked, as the thief remained on the ground, in complete shock.

"You-you're one of those...Titans…" he stammered.

"One of those...what?" Nina asked, just as she was about to get her answer.

"Titans, GO!" she heard a young man holler, followed by four others rushing past him. The mugger regained his stance and began to run like hell. The heroes all followed him, and caught him very easily.

"That was almost too easy," a green colored guy stated, as he high fived a tall, African American robot-like man. The guy who had instructed the heroes to capture the thief had his hands bound behind his back. As he walked by Nina, the mugger grumbled, "Next time, toots."

"There won't be a 'next time' with the amount of time you'll be spending locked up," the vigilante cut in. Nina was mesmerized by all of this. Were there super powered people like this in every community?

Once the mugger was arrested and taken away, Nina was confronted by this mysterious hero in a red and green suit with a black and yellow cape with a white mask covering his eyes. He held his hand out. Nina took it and smiled.

"I saw what you did before we captured that criminal. That was impressive. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I just moved here. It seems like a ... decent place," Nina replied.

"Yeah, this place is definitely interesting. We try to keep the criminal activity under control. I'm Robin, and these are the Titans. That's Beast Boy, and there's…"

"Glorious! A newcomer!" a tall redheaded girl with large green eyes interrupted, rushing over to Nina to give her a large embrace like she usually did with new people. Nina had never been hugged so tightly in her life.

"H-hi, I'm N-nina…" she spoke as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alright, Star, I think she's had enough," Robin threw in, as she loosened her grip on her. She smiled weakly. The tall robot-like man approached her and held his hand out.

"Cyborg. Nice to meet ya," he said, while shaking her hand, luckily with gentleness. Next Beast Boy joined in and shook her hand proudly. Nina had a question for him.

"I saw that tiger transformation, and it was amazing! What else can you do?"

This excited him.

"Anything and everything. Just as long as it's an animal of some sort. Wanna see a T-Rex?" Just as she was about to nod, Robin cut in and asked her if she had a place to stay for the night.

"No, but, I don't want to be a bother...so,"

"Nonsense. You're welcome to stay with us for a while," Robin cut in, seeming totally cool with having her as a guest.

"If you really insist, I suppose," Nina shyly put as sweet as she could. She noticed a girl about ten feet away wearing a long blue cloak. Her face was hidden. "I think I still need to meet one more person," Nina spoke, then saw her deep blue eyes look up at her from the distance.

"That's Raven. She's a bit shy," Beast Boy said, apparently frustrating the said girl in turn.

She approached Nina while glaring at Beast Boy, and then quickly held out her hand. "Hi," she put simply, monotonous and emotionless. Nina couldn't help but take that into at least some offence.

"C'mon gang, we should get back to the tower," said Robin. Nina followed them, looking forward to a new life there in this adventurous city.

* * *

Nina was stunned at the size of the Tower, despite the fact that she grew up in a large home herself. Starfire took the opportunity of showing her to her guestroom. She was offered something to eat on her arrival, and had some pasta, a dish she'd never tried, although they had something similar to it on her planet.

"Do get comfortable, new friend!" Starfire cheerfully piped in.

"Sure, thing, and thanks, uh..."

"Oh, my apologies, dear Nina, I am Starfire," she gleefully piped in.

"Yeah, thanks," Nina said. Once she flew off, Nina was satisfied to get some shuteye, but before doing so, contemplated on the choice she had made; leaving all of the sudden like that. Her mom must have beyond pissed, and worried sick. But it wasn't like she was a child anymore, for she very much thought of herself as a woman. For all Nina cared, she could worry all she liked. She would not be going back there anytime soon.

However, she couldn't help but feel a little iffy about joining these apparent heroes. She may have had 'powers', but she was no hero herself.

_~End of Pilot_

* * *

A/n:

Thanks for reading. This was formerly on my old account on a different section of the site, but I decided to revise this and start fresh in the 'cartoon' section, since this _is_ based off of the CN series. Review to let me know what you think :)


	2. S1E2: The Favor

2. _The Favor__:_

_While residing with the Titan's and even fighting some crime with them, Nina is offered membership to the team, but is not too willing on it, and must contemplate on a decision. In conclusion, Robin asks one favor of her, however, a risky and potentially life-threatening one._

* * *

It had taken Nina nearly three hours to fall asleep, but once she did, she was out for the night. She was awoken by Beast Boy the next morning at around 9am. She was groggy, and it took her a minute to process what had occurred in the past 12 hours. She stumbled out of bed, aching slightly from the crash and the attack from the previous night. There was a small bathroom in that room, so she wasn't reluctant on using it for a morning rinse.

She kept her shower brief, so she could get a chance to get acquainted with her hosts, without keeping them waiting too long. She threw some jeans and a tank on and headed out. She walked into the main room shyly, keeping her arms crossed. All five of them were already in there. Beast Boy appeared to be grilling some tofu, while Cyborg stood nearby with a disgusted look on his face. Raven was off in the corner...meditating? That was something Nina knew of, and was capable of doing. Nina had the ability to levitate, but only while meditating, and since floating off the ground while clearing her thoughts was such a cool activity, Nina couldn't help but be very fond of it, the same going for her sister.

Robin was staring out the window with his arms crossed around his back while Starfire was talking amiably with him. Nina just stood at the doorway, honestly feeling as if she was intruding somehow. Beast Boy noticed her about thirty seconds later.

"Hey, Nina! You like tofu?" he shouted from across the room, getting the attention of the others. She nodded and approached the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. "I hope I'm not intruding or anything," Nina said, then felt a bit silly for doing so.

"Nah, it's all good. But I've gotta warn ya about BB's cooking, though. He's not that into meat," Cyborg chuckled, while Beast Boy glared at him.

"What? I'm a great cook, Cy! She'll love what I've got today!" Beast Boy remarked. Nina giggled to show her appreciation. Robin confronted her with his plans.

"I hope you had a good night's sleep. We were all wondering if you'd like to join the team, you seem to have some skill after all. We have a training course outside that would help you get started. You could try it out today if you're up for it," he suggested, while Nina had to think about this. She didn't want to be rude or indifferent so she just replied, "Sure. I'm up for it."

* * *

They led her outdoors to the 'combat course' where she would need to prove her skills. Nina was anxious, because she didn't really believe that she had any skills. Unless they believed that shooting off star bolts from her eyes and hands counted as being a true warrior.

"Alright, this is our training course we use for testing the skills of others as well as training ourselves. It's a decent workout, and great practice for combat. You never know who you're going to be faced with in this city. So, are you ready?" Robin asked.

"U-um, yes," she nervously replied.

"Okay, then. Just stand right over here and prepare yourself for incoming obstacles, and don't worry, we'll start it out simple for you, then progress as you become more agile." She nodded. He instructed Cyborg to fire the course up. Nina gulped and stood up straight and prepared herself. About fifteen seconds later the ground below her rose and then stopped at about twenty feet. Three disks were suddenly propelled towards her. She gave it her best shot, well, her best three shots, and was successful.

As promised, Robin stepped things up a bit once she was successful with her first array of disks. It had given her a little more to deal with, plus a bit of stress, but the tension only helped her out even more. She shot at disk after disk beautifully. She didn't need to perform any complicated flips or somersaults to excel either, and she believed doing that would only make her look like a show-off.

In a course of two minutes and twelve seconds, she had completed her course phenomenally. The team cheered her on, and Robin confronted her give his congrats.

"Well, done, Nina, I'm impressed. I guess you can consider yourself a team member, if you're up to it." He handed her a communicator. She told him that she would definitely take the offer up for consideration, but wasn't quite ready to give him a positive response.

Once they re-entered the Tower, sirens went off, indicating trouble. Robin stated his usual, "Titan's move!" and the team moved out, and Robin suggested that Nina come along. At least this would give her a chance to explore the city.

The crime was being committed at the Perez Bank, by a strange looking magician. Nina got the immediate impression that this guy was a weirdo.

"Mumbo..." she heard Robin muster, as the white-haired, green-skinned, mask-wearing freak was helping himself to all the money he could carry, seeming to just magically stuff it all into his one small top hat, no cash overflowing the cap at all.

"Ah, the Teen Titans, how nice it is to see you again," he spoke, getting an immediate and distasteful response from Beast Boy.

"Actually, it's just the 'Titans' now, and we're going to kick your trick-playing ass!"

"Ah, that's right. I suppose you're all a bit older now, aren't you? Well, now I least I won't feel the slightest bit remorseful while harming you!" he joyfully declared, then noticing Nina.

"And it appears you've got a new member, a rather pretty one too. What's your name, dear?" Nina only responded by flashing him her middle finger, getting the team to chuckle, and really anger Jumbo.

"Well! Aren't you all _so_ mature! Let's see how you handle my tricks!" Suddenly, what must've been a million cards were chucked at them from nowhere. Aces, Kings and Queens showered them nonstop as MJ was making his escape. Nina probably thought this was more ridiculous than anyone else in there, considering she had never met this moron, and she was new to this 'crime fighting' gig. Nina managed to make it through the downpour of decks and she went after the clown, willing to put a quick end to this BS.

She managed to catch up to him and give him a blast from her right palm, causing him to trip and spill all of the cash. She hoped that she hadn't hurt him too badly, despite his ridiculousness and asshole personality. She approached him and turned him over from his previous posture on his stomach, with a smoking back and torn clothes.

"Y-you..." he mustered, while the other Titan's managed to get out once the flock of cards cleared up after MJ had been attacked, thereby cancelling out his 'weapon'.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I just kicked your ass, even though I think it was BB over here who really wanted to do that," Nina stated feeling confident, while Raven walked up and said, "No, actually I did, after that last incident he had with us." Nina was ignorant as to what occurred the last time that made her upset, until Cyborg said, "He turned her into a bunny," with a chuckle. Raven glared at him, and Robin reminded him that his transformation was far more interesting, the tutu wearing robot-bear.

"Excellent job, Nina! You're making an exceptional addition to the team," Robin declared. Suddenly, Nina instinctively tensed up for another hardcore embrace from Starfire.

"Yes indeed! We are victorious! Well done!" Nina could hardly breath after that one.

Once Mumbo was handed over to the authorities, the Titans headed down to the local pizza parlor, and decided that that would be a great time to get to know Nina better.

"So, where are you from?" Robin asked, as Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg on what kind of pizza to order, preferably one without any meat, as BB was protesting.

"Drulin, it's a small planet, you may not have heard of it," Nina replied, as Robin seemed to be getting annoyed with the arguing that was going on between the two, while Starfire and Raven just held their heads in their hands and rolled their eyes at the nonsense.

"Hey, how about we let Nina pick out the topping, since she was the one who captured Mumbo after all," Robin suggested, to Nina's disagreement.

"Oh, no. I don't mind what kind of pizza you guys order, really," Nina replied, getting a shrug from Robin, and a continuing argument between BB and Cy.

"Oh, just flip a freaking coin!" Raven mustered, becoming impatient.

"BB, you heads or tails?" Cyborg asked. "Tails as always, Cy, you know me," he replied, then transforming into a dog and pretentiously wagging his tail, getting a giggle out of Nina, who was still amazed with his ability. Cyborg flipped it and it landed on heads, getting Beast Boy to whine while still in his dog-form.

As the six, well, _five_, excluding BB ate, Starfire asked Nina what made her decide to come to this wondrous planet.

"Well, I don't know, I guess I just wanted a change of scenery and lifestyle," she replied, not mentioning the fight with her mom.

* * *

Later that day towards the evening, Nina decided to explore the roof outside and view the sunset. Once she got up there and outside, she noticed Raven hovering above the cemented edge, with her legs crossed and arms bent at each side of her waist. Nina wasn't sure whether or not it would be a good idea to 'disturb' her while doing such a thing as meditating, but she also really hadn't gotten the chance to speak with her yet, so she decided to go for it.

"So, you're into meditation?" Nina asked as she approached her, seeming to startle her just a bit, but Raven managed to shrug it off right away.

"You know about it?" Raven replied nonchalantly, keeping her eyes closed. "Yes, it's a common practice on my planet," Nina informed, seeming to get on Raven's good side.

"Oh, really? Would you care to join me?" Raven asked, being a bit unlike herself, which was usually preferring isolation while meditating.

"Um, okay," Nina replied, then sat on the ground and crossed her legs. Nina was in the air after a couple minutes of clearing her mind and remaining calm. She took interest in Raven's words. She was unfamiliar with them.

"Your language?" Nina asked, hoping that she wasn't too disruptive. "A part of it, these are just words that symbolize my planet, Azarath. Feel free to try it out."

Nina did so, feeling silly at first, but then finding it to be rhythmically calming. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

* * *

After spending a week with the Titans, Nina had felt that she didn't really belong there. Sure, she could kick some bad-guy ass, and she enjoyed paying it forward to the community, but being a hero just wasn't something she really wanted to be. She knew that she had to confront the others about this, and not postpone it for months. On her seventh day there, she decided to break the news to them that she had plans of leaving.

They were a bit taken aback by the news, and Nina even received a raised eyebrow from Raven. (Though she probably suspected that she was more Terra-material, and maybe leaving to work for a criminal mastermind, just behaving like a sweetie to gain their trust.)

"Well, if you're sure..." Robin began, but was interrupted by an upset Starfire. "Please, friend! Consider staying! You are ever so kind and great with helping us be victorious!"

Nina now felt kind of like a jackass, but she had to do what was right, for herself.

"Sorry, guys. I just don't think this is really for me." Nina already had her luggage ready, and was about to depart, until she was stopped by Robin.

"Wait, I was wondering if you could do one more thing for us."

What? Did he want to keep in touch with her on FaceBook? Or would it be as simple as one last big team embrace?

"Sure," Nina replied, seeing no reason to turn this down.

"Come with me; I need to show you something."

She followed Robin into a dark room, that seemed to be filled with all kinds of strange artifacts and weapons.

"This is our evidence room. Where we collect any leftover weapons or belongings from each villain we face," he stated as she was amazed by the very large collection of villainous tools. He led her to the back and unlocked a chest. He opened it up and pulled out a cracked black and orange mask with an eye hole cut out on the left side.

"There is a madman amongst our city, Nina. One we have been struggling to rid for five years. He is mortal, but very powerful, and I think you may have what it takes to bring him down."

Nina was desperately confused.

"You want me to...kill him?" Nina asked.

"Only if necessary. You see, we've recently received a message from him, suggesting that he'll be returning from his previous cruel intentions, and will be successful in getting what he wants. Also, we're needed in Europe for a two month long mission, that has to do with a new evil organization dedicated to destroying all humanity. Strange, I know, but we have no choice but to investigate this, and we have to leave almost immediately."

Nina thought this all through for a minute, and held the mysterious mask, feeling its cracks and chipped-away areas.

"So, you need me to do what, exactly?"

"Travel down to Pier 41; it's near the lake side, and inspect the area. You will come across a large door, and the area will look abandoned, but don't take that for granted. I'd advise going inside and checking it out, but keep in mind that you must be very careful."

"If I do find this man, then what do I do? Interrogate him?" Nina asked, almost sarcastically, but received a very serious answer.

"Basically, yes. Get to the bottom of this. The last thing we need is him potentially taking over the city, and world, again."

Nina sighed, but agreed to undergo this mission. She had to find one more thing out first, though.

"What is his name?"

Robin grimaced. He hated saying it. "Slade."

* * *

_a/n: Uh oh...what will happen when Nina comes face to face with the top enemy? Stay tuned...and maybe review? I'd like to know what you think :)_


End file.
